


28 Days of Dates

by Laura_Ashli7



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Cute Bakugou Katsuki, Degradation, Fight today so you can live for tomorrow (Totally not a Fairytail reference), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, It's ok to struggle, Jealous Kozume Kenma, Light vs Darkness, Making Out, Mild threat of violence, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reignited feelings, Sexual Tension, Struggling Reader, Switch Reader, Teddy Bear Gang, Vaginal Fingering, Why does jealous kenma hit so different, Yagami Yato Nicknames, beautycool, daddy shark, illegal neck kisses, love at first sight (ish), loveable fuckboy, sex in a public place, some toxic themes, subby oikawa, use of daddy as an honorific
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Ashli7/pseuds/Laura_Ashli7
Summary: Written for Yagami Yato's Mini Valentines' Event: 28 Days of DatesDay 1: First Date: Kai Chisaki X Fem! ReaderReader nervously awaits her first date with the Young Yakuza Head, Overhaul. She's heard all the rumours about his evil past, but will she end up seeing him in a different light?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Falling for an Angel

You stood outside the bar, nervously awaiting Overhauls’ arrival. You kept checking your phone to triple check you had the right location and time. You started biting your nails, wondering if you had made a mistake. A few days ago, whilst you were walking home after work, you thought you’d take a shortcut through the park. The flickering, dimly lit street lamps creeped you out a bit, but you walked quickly. Then, out of nowhere, you were ganged up on by three men. You could smell the alcohol on their breath as they tried to force themselves on you. You were so terrified, you couldn’t move. You were frozen in place, fear consumed you. Then, miraculously, you were saved. Kai Chisaki, otherwise known as Overhaul, with a simple touch on one of the mens’ shoulders, disassembled him before your eyes. The man lay before you in tiny cubes of flesh. Then, with just one, terrifying look from Overhaul, the other men pissed their pants and ran away, tripping over themselves and falling to the floor in the process. Of course, Overhaul did reassemble the man after, not that he deserved it, Overhaul had said. You wanted to thank Overhaul for saving you, and so, you invited him for drinks. 

But, now it was time for the date, you decided you had made a huge mistake. Everyone knew his reputation as the ruthless Young Yakuza Head. Just as you turned to go back home, you bumped into a firm, muscular chest. Warm, strong hands held you steady.

“Going somewhere, Angel?” Overhaul said with a slight smirk on his face. His face softened in the moonlight and as you stared into his golden eyes, noticing how delicate his eye lashes were, you were enraptured. He gazed upon your form with such an intensity, it made the heat rise up on the back of your neck. 

“N-no, of course not. I’m glad you’re here, thanks again for saving me the other day.” You stammered. 

“Think nothing of it. Well, you ready?” He held out his hand for you to take as your hand brushed against his skin, you realised you felt at ease, all of your previous anxiety melted away as he led you into the bar. 

Conversation flowed easily between you and it wasn’t long before you fully relaxed in his presence and were able to let your guard down. You were surprised to discover Overhaul was actually pretty funny, and you couldn’t remember a time when you had laughed so much. He was also a perfect gentleman, holding your chair out for you, taking your coat, never allowing you to pay for a single drink, despite your insistence that it was your treat. Then, easy conversation and laughter soon turned into a gentle brushing of hair behind your ear, you touching his arm, having a sly feel of his bicep, Kai tracing feather light patterns on your knee. It was almost magnetic, the way he drew you in closer, his face inches from yours as he murmured inside jokes in your ear. The way your body reacted to him, it was like nothing else you had ever felt before. 

But, despite the two of you having such a good time, you were very aware of the many eyes boring into your back as the other people in the bar stared at the two of you. You could hear snatches of whispers as you went to the bathroom, something along the lines of, ‘Poor girl, captured by the young head, it won’t be long before she ends up dead’. You shook your head ignoring the whispers, no, Kai wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. Though, you had really only spent an evening with him, you saw a completely different side of him, than you had the first night you met him. When you came back out of the bathroom, the bar was cleared of people. 

“Angel, you ready for me to walk you home?” Kai asked gently. 

“Um.. yeah sure.” You replied as you glanced around at the empty bar. 

You walked back in comfortable silence and the warmth of the night breeze caressed your face. Kai held your hand and as his thumb stroked gentle circles on your skin, you felt sparks of electricity dance across your skin. All too soon, you arrived back at your place. You fiddled with your keys as you stalled for time, wanting more time with him, but unsure how to voice your wants. 

“I had a great time tonight, Angel.” Kai said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. 

“Me too. I’m glad I could get to know you a little better.” You replied. A moment of awkward silence passed as you contemplated inviting him in. 

“Well, see you around.” Kai said his goodbyes and turned to leave. Without thinking, you grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

“Um.. So, I was thinking, I’m not quite ready for you to leave, so do you wanna, maybe come in for a bit?” 

A mischievous smile crept across Kai’s lips. “Oh? You’re not scared that I’ll kill you the second we’re behind closed doors?” 

You stared at him defiantly, looking at him directly in the eyes. “No.” Then, you closed the distance between the two of you and kissed him on the lips. He hesitated for a second as you had clearly taken him by surprise, but he soon wrapped his arms around you and held you in a tight embrace. You lightly traced his bottom lip with your tongue and he moaned at your touch. You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Both yours and Kai’s breaths soon became ragged and you felt his hands travel down to the small of your back as he pressed you against his groin, where you could feel the outline of his hard cock. Your hand travelled down, caressing the tent in his pants and you could feel his cock straining against his pants, wanting to break free and bury itself inside you. Kai groaned, then kissed your neck, gently, at first, but as his need for you grew, his kisses became rough and he sucked and sank his teeth into your skin, growling, almost, but not quite drawing blood, leaving his mark all over you. Claiming you as his own. He picked you up, so your legs were wrapped around his waist and he carried you inside, never breaking the kiss, before pinning you against the wall. You held onto his shoulders, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt. Kai’s deep, silky voice murmured in your ear, making your pussy quiver in excitement. 

“And here I was, trying so hard to be a good guy. But something tells me, Angel, you like bad guys. And you want this villainous, bad man to take you as his own.” He laughed a deep laugh in your ear, and you knew he had no intention of letting you go. But, at the same time, you knew you had found your place in the world, and that was with Kai Chisaki. 


	2. Netflix & Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yagami Yato's Mini Valentine's Event - 28 Days of Dates
> 
> Day 2: Movie Night: Coach Ukai X Gender Neutral Reader
> 
> You and Ukai have planned to have a cosy movie night, but something unexpected happens...

“Hey, Honey. Have you picked a movie yet?” Ukai asked as he walked into the living room carrying two large bowls, filled to the brim with a variety of snacks, including popcorn, chocolate, sweets. He was wearing an old tshirt and grey sweatpants. You were wearing your most comfy clothes. 

“Um.. Yeah I think so.” You sat on the floor cross legged as you tried to decide between two movies. 

“What do you think about this one?” You asked as you waved the DVD in front of him. Ukai had made himself comfortable on the couch, ready with a blanket. 

“The Babadook? Are you sure that’s not gonna be too scary for you?” He asked, his eyes widened slightly when he realised which movie it was, before he coughed, covering his face with his hand before composing himself. 

You shook your head, “Nope! I love horror movies.” 

“Ok, if you’re sure….” He mumbled softly as you placed the DVD in the X box and started the movie. 

You snuggled up to Ukai’s side, wrapping yourself in the blanket, before munching on the various snacks Ukai had assembled. Your heart swelled as you realised he had chosen all of your favourite snacks. Ukai flicked a switch, turning the main lights off, and the room was filled with fairy lights, their lights dancing in all around you. It looked so magical. A perfect, romantic setting. You half wondered whether Ukai had expected you to choose a romantic comedy or a disney movie, but that soon disppareared from your mind as the first, tense, opening scene started. 

“Hey, what is this movie about again?” Ukai whispered.

“Um.. think it’s about an Australian kids story or something, a mysterious being called the Babadook.” You murmured next to him. 

As the movie’s plot thickened, you noticed Ukai tensing next to you. He was cuddling a cushion, squeezing it so tight, you could see the whites of his knuckles. 

On the TV in front of you, you heard the ominous music, and the dreaded tapping sounds on the closet, followed by “Baba dook. Dook. dook.” At that scene, you saw Ukai pale, the fear in his eyes, plain on his face. You went to stroke his hair to comfort him and he jumped away from your touch, gasping in shock. You paused the film and turned the lights on. 

“Shhh, baby, it’s ok. It’s just me.” You soothed as you cradled him in your arms, his head resting on your chest. You stroked his hair softly. His breaths came out ragged and the two of you lay in silence as his breathing eventually slowed. Who would have thought this man before you, who on the outside, appeared so intimidating, he's often mistaken for a thug, a delinquent, would be so terrified of a movie? You suppressed a giggle, but it wasn’t at all funny to see him so scared. 

“Hey, Kei? Why didn’t you tell me?” You whispered. 

His head was now resting on your lap as you continued stroking his hair, settling him. 

He didn’t reply for a minute, then he spoke. “Cos, it’s embarrassing. I’ve always hated scary movies, but you seemed so excited to watch that one, and I thought I could handle it.” 

“I’m sorry, I wish I’d known. We don’t have to watch the rest of it. We can watch a Disney movie or how about we rewatch some old volleyball games?” You suggested. 

He paused for a moment, then mumbled, “Can we watch Moana?”

You chuckled lightly into his hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Of course, baby.” 

Later on, the two of you had jumped up out of your seats, a remote control in your hand, Kei holding a chopstick, you were both singing into your ‘microphones’, and dancing together as Moana played in the background. 

_ “See the light where the sky meets the sea, it calllllssss meee!!! And no one knoooowwwsss, how far it gooooeeessss!”  _ Ukai belted out the lyrics with an awesome confidence, his deep voice bellowing across the room. He had such an amazing singing voice, it was unreal. 

“Wooo!!! Yesss Baby!” You hyped him up as he continued to sing into the second verse. All of the previous fear was long gone, and you could see only happiness and a freedom to be his authentic self on his face. You smiled and felt the same amount of energy and joy. You really loved how you could be goofy and silly together. You made a silent promise to yourself that night, that you would do everything you could to protect him, to not ever have to see that fear in his eyes ever again. 


	3. Conflicting Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Skate Night
> 
> Kenma X Fem! Reader
> 
> As Kenma teaches you how to skateboard, Kenma takes you by surprise by revealing a hidden side.
> 
> TW: jealous, possessive Kenma, oral sex, fingering, sex in a public place.

"Ok, Pudding, now place your dominant foot on the board like this, and keep your centre of gravity towards the front of the board. If you don't, you might end up falling on your ass." Kenma instructed with a calm patience. You were pretty nervous as this was your first time trying to skateboard, but after bingeing Sk8 The Infinity, you were determined and had faith the Skateboarding Gods had your back.   
"Ok." You replied and took a deep breath and placed your foot on the board just as Kenma told you to.   
"There you go, now, with your other foot, I want you to push off."   
You bit your lip nervously, at the thought of actually having to move on this thing.   
Kenma, sensing your hesitation, stroked your bottom lip with his thumb, before gently caressing your cheek and whispering in your ear.   
"Don't worry, Pudding, I'll be right here, I wouldn't ever let you fall." His whispered promise fluttered your heart and he gazed into your eyes with such earnest.   
"Promise?"  
"I promise." You locked pinkies.   
"Now Pudding, hold my hands, and push off the ground." You held his hands and Kenma held you with a cool confidence and all your fear melted away.   
You pushed off and the board started to move. You panicked, "Kenma… now what?"   
"Do the same thing again, gather a bit more speed, then when you're ready, place your other foot on the board and ride."  
You did as instructed, with Kenma holding your hands, keeping you steady and with a wobbly leg, you slowly placed your foot on the back of the board. You were sure your posture was awful, and you couldn't stop your legs from shaking, but at the same time, a wide smile spread across your face as you couldn't believe you were skateboarding!   
Noticing your smile and seeing your joy, Kenma returned your smile, a quiet pride glistening in his eyes.   
"Kenmaaa! I'm doing it! I'm skateboarding!" However, as you exclaimed these words, you got a bit overzealous and lost your balance with the board slipping from under you. You screamed, closing your eyes, bracing for the inevitable impact that never came. Instead, lean, muscular arms caught you, carrying you bridal style as the skateboard rolled away further down the park.  
"See, I told you I'd never let you fall." Being secure in Kenma's arms, you thought there was no place you'd rather be. Reluctantly, you wriggled out of his grasp and ran after the skateboard, but when you approached where you were sure it was, it was nowhere to be found.   
“Um.. excuse me, little cutie, is this yours?” A skater guy with bright red hair, wearing a bandana, roughly in his early twenties asked, with a nervous smile.   
“Yes, it is thanks.” He handed you the skateboard and as he did, his fingers brushed against your hand, lingering there for a moment.   
“So, err, this might sound weird, coming from a stranger, but if you ever need any skateboarding tips, I’d be happy to teach you. Maybe we can exchange numbers?” He asked hopefully, whilst rubbing the back of his head.   
Before you could decline his offer, Kenma appeared, “That won’t be necessary. Let’s go, Pudding.” Kenma spoke coolly. To anyone else, he appeared indifferent, unaffected, but you noticed how his eyes narrowed, the slight frown and how one of his hands was balled in a tight fist. Kenma took your hand, a bit more forcefully than what you were used to, and dragged you away from the guy. He walked at an almost running pace and you struggled to keep up. You tried to protest, to ask him to slow down, but he ignored you. 

Kenma led you to a quiet area of the skate park, underneath the tallest ramp. Once he was sure you two were alone, he pulled you into a deep, passionate kiss. He cupped both sides of your face and as your lips moved perfectly in sync with his, you could feel his need for you grow as he held you closer, tighter and his tongue explored your mouth with vigor. You could feel yourself become light headed as you lost yourself in the kiss and you gripped onto his shoulders for support. A small whine escaped your lips and this encouraged Kenma even further. His fingers left your face, and trailed down your body, lightly caressing across your breasts and you shivered at the sudden contact, your nipples hardening. You could feel Kenma give a satisfied smirk against your lips as he admired the effect he had on your body. His fingers travelled further down still, until they stroked the outside of your thigh, then back up the inside of your thigh, underneath your skirt, until he found his destination. He caressed your pussy over your panties, which were already soaked. Your legs wobbled at his touch and you opened your legs wider, wanting more of his touch. His lips left yours, before he nipped and sucked at your neck, then his lips travelled to your ear. You whispered at hearing his heavy breathing, full of want and need.   
"Pudding, I need you to understand, you are mine. Forever. That guy, staring at you, I could see the lust in his eyes, almost hear his disgusting thoughts as he looked at you, but he can't have you. He’ll never get his filthy hands on you. Your hot body, your beautiful heart, your trusting, kind soul are mine." He gently kissed your temple as you nodded.   
His fingers dipped inside your panties and started to explore, gently grazing over your clit, before two of his fingers slipped inside you.   
"Kenma…." You quietly moaned his name.   
"See how your body reacts to my touch. That guy could never have this effect on you. You're so wet already and I've barely done anything." Kenma whispered in an almost smug satisfaction, before curling his two fingers up, hitting your G spot and using this thumb to massage your clit. Breathless, and already being driven wild, you felt conflicted. You wanted him, in this moment, more than anything, but,   
"Kenma… we shouldn't do this, someone could see…" you murmured your hesitation.   
Without missing a beat or pausing his ministrations, Kenma replied in a commanding tone, "Let them see. Then they'll know exactly who you belong to." At this, your pussy clamped down on his fingers.   
Kenma laughed softly, noticing your body's reaction, then he whispered in your ear, "So it seems you like this darker side of me, I'll have to get jealous more often. Just relax, Pudding, I'm going to make you feel so good that you won't be able to think of anyone else, but me. Would you like that?"  
"Yes, please." You whispered, your voice husky and you started to buck your hips into his hand, wanting him deeper inside you.  
Kenma smiled, with a hooded glint in his eye and simply said, "Good girl."  
A moan escaped your lips as Kenma knelt in front of you, and pulled your panties down and placed them in his pocket. You shivered slightly as the breeze blew across your exposed area. He held your hips in place as you opened your legs wider for him and he started to lap up your juices. The way he moved his tongue over your clit in circular motions had your legs shaking, and you had to lean on Kenma to keep yourself upright.   
Kenma chuckled into your pussy, and murmured, "I hope you're not losing your mind too much already. I've got to show you how much I love you. Besides, I'm nowhere near done with you yet."   
You felt as if your head was spinning from all the attention you were receiving, you couldn't think straight. All that mattered was the feel of Kenma's tongue down your slit, working it's way inside you, and then, oh, so torturously, he slowly drew his tongue back out, only to repeat the motions several times. You could barely stand by this point, Kenma was supporting your weight, and your fingers tangled in his hair as your breath came out in pants and you moaned his name over and over again. Your orgasm drew nearer, and you could feel the tightening in your stomach, and you desperately wanted Kenma to push you over the edge. The muscles in your legs clenched and Kenma, sensing your impending orgasm, started to rub your clit. He murmured into your pussy, "Hm… that's right, Pudding. Let yourself fall and feel pleasure like never before."   
And then you found your release.   
"Fuck!" You cried out. You felt as if your mind became disconnected from your body as you floated in ecstasy. Kenma, meanwhile, continued to work his tongue and fingers to ride out the rest of your orgasm.   
He then stood up, and kissed you passionately, gently nibbling on your bottom lip, his fingers tangling in your hair. You pulled him closer to you, your hands wandering down to his ass, grinding yourself against his crotch. You wanted more. Much more. His cock was straining against Kenma's jeans and he groaned into your mouth at the friction you were giving him. All too soon, Kenma broke the kiss and you licked your lips after, savouring the taste of yourself.  
Your hands wandered to his jeans, unzipping him, and freed his cock from the confines of his underwear.   
"Hm… someone's needy tonight." Kenma whispered in your ear, before licking it.   
"Aha, you're one to talk. But, you’re the one who made me this way, Kenma… the things you do to me, it should be illegal….. oh!"  
Kenma picked you up then and held you against the back of the ramp, as you wrapped your legs around him. He slid his cock inside you in one swift motion and you moaned at the fullness, it was what you had been craving all this time. He began thrusting, setting a steady pace that damn near had you losing your mind each time. You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as he fucked you.   
"Mm… Pudding, I love you so fucking much, you're so sexy." Kenma moaned in between kisses.   
"Kenma….. fuck!........ Oh, Kenma!" You wanted to tell him how he meant the world to you and how much you loved him, but your brain could no longer form coherent words, so all you could do was moan his name over and over.   
With one final, powerful thrust, Kenma found his own release, releasing his seed into you and you came hard soon after, clamping down on his cock. You rested your head on his shoulder, breathless and spent. You brought his lips to yours, giving him a gentle, loving kiss.   
“Pudding, I hope you don’t think of me as being a toxic person or something like that. It’s just… I’ve always struggled… to understand and connect with people, well, apart from one person. I thought I was better off in my own world. Then, you came into my life and I have all these feelings that I’m not entirely sure what to do with, and it explodes like a volcano. I’m so in love with you and I don’t ever want to think about a time when you’re not in my life. Please know, I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.” Kenma’s eyes were so earnest and you could feel the purity of his words.   
“Kenma, I love you too. So much. We share such a special connection and I want to treasure it always.” You tapped your forehead to yours and you both let out a contented sigh. The moon shone bright overhead, glowing dimly over the skate park as the two of you became one and in this beautiful, shared moment, all feelings of jealousy dissipated and there was no doubt you each belonged completely to the other.


	4. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Pillow Fort Night
> 
> Kirishima X Anxious Gender Neutral Reader
> 
> 'His light and warmth enveloped you, a protective shield against the darkness that lurked inside.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one turned out a bit angsty, but I think Kiri is so cute in this as he worries for the reader.

A million thoughts were racing through your mind from days past. You were unable to stop the constant worry, the thoughts that perhaps, you’re not cut out for adulting. But, you’re determined to try your best! Then, a sharp pain stabs your heart as a familiar, dark thought encroaches upon your mind, uninvited. What if your best isn’t good enough? What if you’re not enough? You squeeze your eyes shut as you try to push down that thought. 

A thunderstorm was in full force in your mind, its raging winds howling all around you. A monster threatening to swallow you whole. 

Just when you felt yourself drowning in your fears, the void growing ever darker, gentle, yet strong arms embraced you, he started to rub circles on your back. 

"I've got you Pebble. You're safe with me, wrapped in my arms, in our pillow fort we built together. Just relax. The storm will pass." Kirishima murmured into your hair. Your head was against his chest and you could hear his steady heartbeat. His light and warmth enveloped you, a protective shield against the darkness that lurked inside. You felt the sharp claws of your worries and anxieties retract and recede back into your mind. Watching from the shadows. Waiting for another opportunity to attack you. 

Kirishima stroked your head, and whispered, "You mean the world to me, you know that right? You're so special, so beautycool, there's no way in hell I'd ever let the night consume you. I'll always be here to bring light to your world. And that's a promise from your manly man!"

You nodded into his chest, unable to trust your voice, your hands gripping his t shirt, your only life line. Kirishima's kindness, his sincerity had become something you relied upon. 

"Shhhh…. You don't have to say anything, ok? I've got you, Baby Shark. And I want you know, when you have those times when you’re struggling, come to me ok? And I’ll be your safe haven. Where, you can be free to be you, free to feel exactly how you feel. I don’t want you to put a mask on for me, cos you think you need to try to act happy around me. Of course, I want you to be happy and I want us to have fun and make so many memories together, but I want you to truly feel it. You know? Now, Pebble, just relax, and let me take care of everything." Kirishima placed a soft kiss to your forehead. 

As you lay in his arms in a comforting silence, Kirishima started to hum. You couldn't place the tune, but you focused on the sound, and you felt the vibrations from his humming in his chest travel through and into your heart. Time seemed to stop in that moment, and as you concentrated on the humming, your thoughts stopped swirling, your eyes closed, you felt your body relax and for the first time in what seemed like forever, your mind felt at peace. 

"Kiri, what song is that?" You asked curiously. 

"Aha, it's a special song I made up just for my beautiful Baby Shark!" Kirishima couldn't contain his glee, his whole face lit up and his eyes danced with excitement. 

“Really?” Your eyes widened as you couldn't believe he'd created a song especially for you. 

“Of course! I’d do anything to put a smile back on that gorgeously handsome face of yours!” Kirishima exclaimed, whilst still holding you in his embrace. Then he leant down, and whispered into your ear, each word laced with want and desire, “ _ Baby… _ I mean it, you know. I’d do  _ anything _ to make you smile, maybe make your heart race so fast, you feel like it’s going to explode out of your chest.” His knuckles stroked down your cheek, following along your jaw line, until he cupped your chin between his thumb and forefinger. Kirishima tipped your head up to meet his gaze, you could feel your cheeks heat up under the intensity of his gaze. 

“I love you,  _ so much _ . And, if you’re feeling better… your  _ Daddy Shark _ ’s going to take away all of those bad thoughts and make you feel so good, you’ll forget your own name.” Kirishima laughed with a slight edge to his voice that made your core heat up with desire, as your faces inched ever closer to each other, his lips just tantalisingly out of reach, and you bit your lip as you anticipated what was to come. Or rather,  _ who  _ was to come. 


	5. Caught in the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Fancy Dinner Date
> 
> Terushima X Fem! Reader
> 
> As you're getting ready to go out on a date, Terushima tries to steal you away, will he succeed? 
> 
> CW: Illegal neck kisses, sexual tension, friends to lovers, some toxic themes, mention of oral sex, kabedon.
> 
> PS: This is written in a different POV (from the reader's POV)

“Terushimaaaa! You gotta help me, please!” I whined, with panic undertones in my voice as I ran out of my bedroom and into the living room. I was in my PJs, my hair and make up already done for my date, (A charity dinner event with my dates’ work colleagues) and I was desperately running out of time. My housemate, Terushima was lounging on the couch, phone in hand, probably scrolling through the many available people on his newest dating app. I stood in front of him and thrust the two dresses in front of his face.

“Which one should I wear?” I held out the two options, the first dress was gifted to me by my date specifically for this evening, and though it’s not a style I would normally go for, it’s still pretty. The second choice is my absolute favourite LBD that’s a fail safe for any fancy occasion. Plus, I look hot as fuck in it, if I do say so myself. 

Terushima scrutinised the two options, a mischievous grin slowly spread across his face.

“Well, Sweetheart, how am I supposed to help you choose, if I can’t see what they look like on you? As your closest friend and fuck buddy, it’s my job to take these things seriously.” He then laughed that absolute chaotic laugh of his. I cringed internally when he called me his fuck buddy. He’s not wrong, of course, we’ve been close friends for years, and I guess there’s always been an attraction between us. When I was single, there were more times than I’d like to admit, where I was lonely, touch starved, almost, and Teru was there for me. Those times I spent with him were fun and I’ll never forget them. He taught me so much about myself and my body that I probably wouldn’t have discovered on my own, and he provided me with a safe space where I could play out all those sexual fantasies that were swirling around in my head, that I probably wouldn’t have been able to do with anyone else. But, we were never going to be anything serious. Terushima is a whirlwind, pure chaos. I'd never want him to change who he is, but he’s not the type to commit to a person, and that’s totally fine, but I realised I wanted more than a casual fuck, I needed some stability in a relationship, and so Teru became ‘just a friend’ again. 

We were in my bedroom, Terushima was facing the wall, while I tried on the dresses. When he saw me in the first dress, he immediately disliked it and said it was a hard pass. When I asked him why, he said it’s because this dress doesn’t compliment me at all, it hides the best parts about my body. In all honesty, I know my date was being super thoughtful, but I didn’t feel comfortable in it and something about it felt off. 

As I was changing into the second dress, my personal favourite, I was struggling with the zip at the back. I stood on my tip toes and pulled down the fabric of the dress to try to help with the zip, but I couldn’t quite zip it all the way up. Frustrated grunts echoed across my bedroom.

“Stupid thing! I don’t have time for this! He’s going to be here any minute!” 

Just as I was about to tear my hair out, I felt gentle, calloused hands at my back. 

“Here, let me do it.” Terushima murmured.

“You’re supposed to be facing the wall…” I tried to argue, but looking at the time, I conceded and allowed his fingers to work.

He laughed, and replied, “What’s the point when I’ve already seen every part of your body?” My face flushed and I was glad he couldn’t see my expression. I could feel Terushima adjusting the fabric, the warmth of his body so close to mine, his breath on the back of my neck. He was being careful not to catch the zip on anything, and ever so slowly, he zipped up my dress. As his fingers worked and grazed against the exposed skin on my back, warm tingles flew up my spine and I shuddered. His fingers lingered on the fastening for a moment, before he moved his arms down to my waist. I felt him place a chaste kiss on the nape of my neck. My weakest, most sensitive spot. Before I could stop it, I gasped and Terushima gave a low chuckle behind me and kissed my neck again. This time, it was a deeper kiss and I could feel the warmth of his tongue against my skin, licking me, savouring my taste. A match was lit in my nerves, wildfire spreading throughout my body. I closed my eyes, conflicting emotions raging through me. A soft whimper escaped from me,

“Teru… stop…” A half hearted plea.

He moved his lips to my ear, his hot breath, making me press my thighs together, “Does  _ he  _ have this effect on you? Can he make you melt with just a kiss?” I didn’t respond, I wasn’t sure how to, and one of Terushima’s hands moved to the small of my back, caressing my skin, and he licked the outside of my ear, the small bead of his tongue piercing causing my body to ache for him again as I recalled memories of exactly what his tongue was capable of doing to me.

“By the way, you should definitely wear this dress. It’s perfect on you. You look so fucking beautiful. It hugs your curves in all the right places. The perfume you’re wearing smells awesome too! Fuck! If I was your date, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from motorboating the fuck out of your titties!” Terushima whispered, followed by a laugh. I rolled my eyes, typical Terushima. 

The doorbell rang then, breaking the spell he had me under. I quickly put on my slingback heels and turned to leave, but before I could, Terushima grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him, spinning me in the process. I was a bit off balance and so had to hold onto his shoulders for support. Our bodies were pressed close together, my heart beat frantically in my chest. As I gazed up at him, I couldn’t escape the sincerity in his eyes.

“Please… don’t go. Don’t go out with that guy. There’s something about him I can’t stand, he’s not right for you.” Terushima spoke softly, all traces of playfulness gone, as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

“You might not like him but he’s a nice guy, he’s a successful neurosurgeon who volunteers for children’s charities in his spare time. He’s good for me and I always know where I stand with him.” I murmured, my voice trailing off at the end and I pulled out of his embrace. Terushima looked crestfallen and my heart ached. 

“Who are you trying to convince Sweetheart? Me or yourself?” Terushima stood hovering in the doorway, as he stroked the back of his neck.

The doorbell rang again, more impatiently this time.

“Sorry, Teru, can we talk about this later, I don’t have time to get into this now.” Without a second glance, I quickly said goodbye and left. 

When I opened the door and saw my date, Lucien, with his dark hair, and lean build, I went to kiss him but when I saw his brown eyes alight with annoyance and his lips were pursed as he saw me, I stopped. 

“Why aren’t you wearing the dress I gave you?” He snipped.

“It’s lovely, but I didn’t feel comfortable in it, it’s not my usual style.” I replied. 

He grunted, took my hand and led me out of the apartment building. When we were outside, he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

“Ew, you smell like a baby prostitute.” He scrunched his face up in distaste. I wasn’t sure if he was joking or not, so I replied, with, “Thanks, Regina gave me some perfume.”

Lucien stared at me, confused, his brows knitted together. Clearly, he’d not seen  _ Mean Girls _ . My temper was rising quickly, by this point. This was a completely different side of him and I didn’t like it one bit. He thrust a piece of paper into my hand just as we were about to get in his car. 

“I’ve written a list of topics you’re allowed to talk about and topics you should avoid.” I stared at the list and on the topics I was ‘allowed’ to talk about, I didn’t have the faintest idea about any of them. The other list, the ‘unacceptable’ topics were most of the things I was interested in. 

“Are you embarrassed of me?” I asked him, one eyebrow raised, my arms folded. 

“Of course not. It’s just this is a prestigious charity dinner event. Many wealthy conglomerates and business associates, plus medical specialists from around the world are going to be there, and I just want you to be prepared.” He replied smoothly. He got in the car as what he said sank in. 

“Get in the car.” He commanded, coolly. 

I took a breath, and stood my ground, “No fucking way. How dare you try to change me, to ‘mold’ me into something you think will impress your colleagues. I love the person I am and I’m not changing for anyone!” I stormed off, hearing his shouts for me to come back. I didn’t turn around, but I did flip him off as I walked back to my apartment. Fucking bastard. 

As I walked back into the apartment, Terushima was in the living room, looking confused when he saw me. 

“What happened?” He asked, he still looked upset. 

“Please don’t say ‘I told you so.’” I ran to him and pulled him towards me, kissing him on the lips. I could feel him smile against my mouth. Knowing Terushima, it was definitely a shit eating grin. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he embraced me, his wandering hands cupping my ass and pressing me against his crotch. Our tongues danced together in harmony, his lips soft, yet rough against mine. There was a hunger in his kiss, that consumed all my senses. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair and I felt his stubble against my skin. A sensation I didn’t realise I’d missed. One of his hands left my ass and he trailed his fingers up the back of my thigh, under my dress, before digging his fingers into the soft flesh of my thigh, just below my ass cheek. A moan escaped into his mouth and he took a sharp intake of breath when he felt my hand dip into his pants to palm his hardening cock. 

Terushima hesitantly pulled back, breaking the kiss.

“Um.. Just so we’re clear, I, um, I want to be your boyfriend.” He said, nervously, his eyes full of worry.

I couldn’t help but giggle and replied, “I’d like that.” 

Full of happiness, Terushima kissed me again, gently this time. “It’s a shame about your date, you’re all dressed up. Hey! Why don’t we go out to a fancy restaurant instead? It won’t take me long to get changed.” He stroked down the side of my face, his fingers trailing around my ear and neck. 

“That sounds great, but I’m not hungry. For food that is.” My eyes wandered down to his groin then back up to his face. 

A knowing smirk spread across his lips. “Oh, is that right? Well, Sweetheart, it just so happens, I’m  _ starving  _ for that fucking juicy pussy of yours.” He laughed maniacally, before pushing me against the wall, locking me in a kabedon. I was already so wet and we hadn’t even started yet. He licked his lips and from the look in his eye, I knew he’d be eating me out for hours, until I broke. He leant closer until his mouth was hovering against my ear, then murmured, “By the way, I hope you don’t mind if your dress gets ruined, cos you’re keeping it on.” 


	6. Tender Love & Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Dinner at Home 
> 
> Bakugou X Gender Neutral Reader
> 
> Reader suddenly falls ill and is forced to cancel their dinner plans with their boyfriend, Bakugou....

_ Sorry Babe, I’m gonna have to cancel our dinner plans, I’m really not feeling well. Think it’s a bad cold. I promise to make it up to you when I’m better. Love you xx _

You sent the message to your boyfriend, Bakugou, and buried yourself in your duvet. Every part of your body ached, your head felt as if someone was drilling into your skull, and you had a snuffly nose, which was pink from sneezing and blowing your nose. You were wearing old PJs and you had never felt so gross in all your life. You couldn’t let Bakugou see you like this. You turned over and tried to get some sleep, you had one leg out of the covers because you were running hot and cold. You felt bad for cancelling last minute, but there was no way you’d physically be able to make it through the evening. You couldn’t even summon the energy to clean the apartment, so there were many dirty dishes and your laundry basket was overflowing, and showering seemed impossible. Countless minutes passed and you eventually succumbed to sleep. 

You weren’t sure how long you’d been asleep, but you woke up to something stroking your hair. Not something, someone, you realised. Confused, and eyes, squinting, as you adjusted to the light, you looked up and saw Bakugou sitting next to you on the bed, reading one of your books, whilst stroking your hair. You tried to sit up, but you soon realised you were very efficiently tucked into bed, so much so, it was a struggle to get your arms out of the bed. 

“So you’re finally awake, huh? Dumbass…” Bakugou said, his voice trailing off at the end.

You gave him a pointed look, asking him to explain further. He sighed and said, “You’ve been pushing yourself too hard again, haven’t you?” 

You went to protest, but he interrupted, “Don’t you dare try to lie to me, idiot! Dammit, you never listen when I tell you to slow down, pfft!”

Considering you had just woken up and felt like shit, you really weren’t in the mood for this. 

“If you’re just gonna have a go at me, then leave.” You huffed and turned over, facing away from him. God, he really pissed you off at times. 

You heard Bakugou sigh, before he laid down next to you, spooning you. You felt his warm breath at the nape of your neck as he murmured, “You didn’t reply to my calls or messages, so I got worried, and came to check up on you.” Being cradled in his arms felt so comforting and you couldn’t stay mad at him for long, so you turned back around to face him. 

“Sorry, I fell asleep.” 

Bakugou stroked down your face and you closed your eyes at his touch. 

“Wow Teddy Bear, you look awful.” 

“Shut up.” You gave him your best ‘I’m mad at you’ look, but you couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of your mouth.

“You don’t have to deal with things by yourself ok? I wanna look after you, dammit. So, so, you gotta let me, got it?” 

You knew what he was saying was right, you tended to deal with everything on your own, and it often led to you taking on too much and burning yourself out. You nodded in response and he gave you a chaste kiss on your forehead. Your stomach fluttered at his touch. 

“Teddy Bear, are you hungry? When was the last time you ate?” 

You frowned as you tried to remember. “Um.. maybe yesterday lunch time?”

Bakugou’s eyes widened as he looked incredulous, mixed with rage. “Dumbass! How are you even still alive, if you can’t even take proper care of yourself! I made you your favourite soup, and you’re gonna eat it, got it?” Without waiting for an answer, he stormed off towards the kitchen. 

When he came back, your stomach rumbled at the smell. It smelt amazing and your mouth watered. He brought in the soup as well as a box of medicine and two drinks, one with water and the other, orange juice.

“You gotta keep your fluids up, ok, Teddy Bear? Only take the medicine after you’ve eaten something.” He spoke softly now, his ears tinged pink. You smiled at his cuteness. 

You sat up in bed and Bakugou insisted on feeding you your soup. He also blew on every spoonful before he allowed it to touch your lips. 

“H-how is it? Do you like it?” He asked, nervously. 

You beamed at him, “It’s so delicious! Easily the best soup ever!” 

He perked up at that, and replied, “Ya, of course it is! It’s cos I made it and I’m awesome at everything!” 

You finished off the soup and Bakugou watched as you drank your juice and took your medicine. 

He then pulled out a thermometer, (although, you’re not entirely sure where he was keeping it) and took your temperature. He told you your temperature had come down slightly from earlier. 

“When I arrived, you were dripping in sweat, and your face was hot, but your skin was ice cold. You were in a deep sleep, too, I-I couldn’t wake you up, so I dabbed at your face with a wet towel and tucked you into bed. Luckily, all your vitals were stable.” Bakugou explained. You could see the worry in his eyes and you felt guilty for causing him so much trouble. 

“I’m sorry I worried you so much.” you felt tears prick in your eyes. 

Bakugou held you close. “Don’t apologise, Dumbass. You can’t help being sick. Just don’t go scaring me like that again, ok?” 

“Ok.” 

“Now, go back to sleep. Cute, little Teddy Bears need their rest.” Bakugou helped lay you back down into bed and as soon as your head hit the pillow, your eyes felt heavy and you knew it wouldn’t be long before you fell asleep. 

“A-are you going to be here when I wake up?” you asked, shyly. You weren’t sure why you were worried about asking, but you didn’t realise how much you needed Bakugou to keep you balanced until that moment. 

“Teddy Bear, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be right here when you wake up.  _ I Promise.  _ So get some good rest. And, I love you.” Bakugou whispered into your hair. 

“I love you too. So much. Thankyou, for everything.” You murmured before you fell into a peaceful, deep, slumber. 


	7. But You're So Fun To Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Online Date
> 
> Oikawa X Gender Neutral Reader 
> 
> TW: Mutual masturbation, degradation, Switch Reader, subby Oikawa, use of Daddy as an honorific.
> 
> Whilst Oikawa is away for work, and left to their own devices, Reader is in a mischievous mood... 
> 
> PS This is my first time writing NSFW fic with a gender neutral reader, so please let me know if you spot any mistakes with any pronouns or anatomy. 
> 
> Thanks!

“Little Cutie…. Oh come now, don’t be shy, why don’t you show me how you touch yourself? After all, haven’t you been the one who’s been teasing me all day?”

Oikawa’s self righteous voice resounded out of your laptop. You were so excited to finally see your husband (even though it was through a screen), since he had left with the Argentinian volleyball team to play in the World Championships. You missed him dearly, you sprayed his cologne around your apartment and you wore his old hoodies, but it wasn’t quite the same. The huge, king sized bed you shared felt so empty. 

But, aside from that, you were also insanely horny. Oikawa had given you strict instructions not to touch yourself in any way whilst he was away, but since you had such a high sex drive, this was proving to be most difficult. Then, last night, you nearly broke. You had woken up in the night, with your hand touching your nether regions after a rather spicy dream. You had decided enough was enough and so you took matters into your own hands. Throughout the day, you had sent Oikawa teasing, provocative photos as well as sending him messages, telling him how desperate you were to feel him. Oikawa took the bait and responded to your messages with a simple ‘Video chat in 10 minutes’. 

You stared at him through the screen, wearing only a silk robe, off the shoulder, and gave him your flirtiest, mischievous expression. 

“All in good time… But first, I wanna tell you about this dream I had last night…” This immediately piqued Oikawa’s interest and he gave you a smirk and gestured for you to continue. 

“Well, I dreamt that you had come back home, your hands were caressing every inch of my body, you were kissing my lips, my neck, slowly making your way down to my naughty bits, then you flipped me over, so I could take you in my mouth….” 

You saw the desire pool in his eyes, and you noticed he had begun to touch himself, slowly rubbing his hand over his length. You unconsciously licked your lips at the thought of his taste. 

“Hm.. fuck! I wish you were here right now… The things I would do to you… ” Oikawa murmured. 

“What would you do, if you were here right now?” You asked.

“I’d devour you until your eyes rolled to the back of your head, then when you were ready to take me, I’d slowly inch inside you, make you count the inches, and then thrust into you slowly.. Deeply… How’s that sound Little Cutie?” 

You pressed your thighs together, trying to conceal your arousal, you were already starting to breathe heavily at the mere thought. The way this man could stimulate your mind! 

“I-it sounds pretty good.” You answered. 

Oikawa gave a knowing smirk. 

“So, Little Cutie? I want to see more of you, I want you to show me how badly you want me.”

A mischievous thought crossed your mind. Revenge for Oikawa banning you from touching yourself. 

“Oh? But you specifically forbade me from masturbating. Remember? I’d hate to disappoint my  _ Daddy _ .” You gave him your best ‘innocent’ face, and then pretended to stretch your arms out, before slowly running your hand down your robe, subtly opening it further, so Oikawa caught a peek at your chest. 

You knew exactly what calling him ‘Daddy’ did to him. Knowing him, he’d be rock hard and wanted to fap furiously. And sure enough, the dark, hooded glint in his eye betrayed him. 

“Consider that rule abolished. Show me what you got, Cutie.” His voice lowered, full of hunger. 

“Hm.. why don’t you beg for it?” You asked, affecting an air of casual nonchalance. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened in shock, before he spluttered, “Seriously? Do you know how many times I’ve been this close to fapping to you, and each time I’ve resisted, so our reunion could be a fuck fest and now, you want me to beg?” 

“Did I stutter?” You were defiant, and so amused.

Oikawa deliberated for a second, before he conceded. His greed for you outweighed his dominance. 

“Little Cutie… You know how much I love you, how I adore you… you’re beautiful, handsome, each day I’m in your presence is a gift from above. So, please, I beg you, won’t you touch yourself with me, in front of this camera, so we may cum together?” Oikawa’s pleading was so cute, his expression full of hope. 

“Good attempt, but it’s not quite good enough.” 

“Fucckkk! You’re enjoying this! Don’t pretend you’re not a needy, little slut for me.” Oikawa’s patience was wearing thin, but you were determined to see your revenge plan through to the end. 

“I don’t hear any begging….” You said with a sing song tone to your voice. You were so desperate for Oikawa, your arousal was at its peak, and the degradation was nearly pushing you over the edge. Your hand unconsciously slipped down to your core, ready to give in to the pleasure you wanted so much. 

“Please, Little Cutie, When I get back, I promise I’ll do anything for you! Anything you wish! I need you. So much.” Oikawa was still stroking his cock, his voice whining and needy. You decided you couldn’t torture him for too much longer.

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it? Who’s my good boy?” You said sweetly. 

“I am. I’m your good boy.” Oikawa said, breathlessly, his hand gaining speed as he rubbed his hard length. You could see how erect he was, how his cock throbbed and twitched in his hand, small droplets of pre cum dribbling from the head. 

You repositioned yourself so Oikawa had a full view of you and you removed your gown, exposing yourself. You then sat with your legs apart, giving Oikawa a full view of your arousal and you caressed your fingers down your body, slowly, moaning at your own touch. Your eyes fluttered closed as you imagined Oikawa touching you, tending to your needs. Your hand made its way down to your nether regions and you played with yourself, soft moans escaping. 

Oikawa groaned as he watched your performance and hearing him pleasuring himself and enjoying your body in all of its gorgeous glory turned you on even more. 

“Baby, tell me how much you want me. I need to hear it!” You murmured, huskily, words full of lust.

“Ahh… I want you so damn much! Fuckk!” Oikawa grunted.

Just as when you were both nearing your climax, there was a sharp knocking on Oikawa’s door. 

“For fucks’ sake!” Oikawa grumbled. He was panting, breathless, sweat dripping from his brow. He then shouted to the door, “Can this wait? Now’s not a good time.” 

You couldn’t hear what was said from the other side of the door, but from the devastated look on Oikawa’s face, it was clearly not good news. 

“I’m sorry, Little Cutie. I’m.. going to have to go. Coach wants us to attend extra training sessions to prepare for the semi finals. I promise, we’ll video chat again soon.” 

Your face fell, and you tried to hold back the tears that formed. Was it too much to ask to spend some quality time with your man? 

You put on a smile, and replied, “No worries, Baby. you’re gonna be amazing and you’re gonna crush those other guys!” 

Oikawa logged off soon after and you once again returned to your empty apartment.

Not even half an hour later, you received a message from Oikawa. 

“ _ Daddy’s  _ coming home early to thoroughly ravage his  _ Little Cutie _ ….” 


	8. Whispered Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Picnic Date
> 
> Hawks (Keigo Takami) X Gender Neutral Reader
> 
> Hawks organises a surprise for reader and true feelings are revealed...
> 
> (If anyone is interested, the poem quoted in this drabble is called "Untitled" by Pavana)

"Just a little further now, Baby Bird…" Keigo had blind folded you, as he held both of your hands in his as he guided you towards an unknown destination. You were a little hesitant with each step you took, but you couldn’t handle the suspense any longer, so you asked, "Babe, where are you taking us? Will you tell me already!”

You could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "You'll see."

A few minutes later, you arrived and Keigo removed the blind fold. You were in a beautiful garden, with an assortment of wild flowers, their brilliant colours dazzling in the sunshine. There was a little stream, and you could hear the fresh water running in the background. 

Right in the centre of the garden, lay a blue and white checked blanket with a wicker basket in the middle. 

As you took in the scene before you, Keigo watched your surprise, your awe and he crept behind you, snaking his arms around your waist, his head leaning on your shoulder. 

You turned your head towards him, and asked, "What's all this in aid of?" You couldn't hide your joy at Keigo's thoughtfulness. 

"I've been working a lot recently, and I've not been able to spend as much time with you as I'd like, so I wanted to surprise you. I've packed all your favourite foods and thought we could spend some quality time together, just the two of us." Keigo whispered in your ear, before placing a soft kiss on the side of your neck. 

"Come on, Baby Bird, let's eat." He took your hand and led you to the beautiful picnic. 

After you had eaten your fill, your head rested lazily on Keigo's lap. His fingers caressed your cheek in a soothing pattern. Your eyes closed as you relaxed into him, feeling completely at peace because you were with the one person who truly understood you, and loved you for the beautiful person you are. As you lay thinking about your love for Keigo, your dreams for the future, Keigo also seemed to be in deep thought and he broke the silence as he murmured,

" _ My wounds don't feel like wounds in your hands. They feel like beginnings, like a chance to make things right again."  _

You were aware of his traumatic past and as the weight of his words sank in, he gazed into your eyes with pure adoration.

"I'm so glad you feel able to place your trust in me, to allow me into your world, no matter how dark it may be." You spoke softly as you stroked Keigo's face, and along his jaw line. One of his feathers floated along on the breeze and tickled your nose, making you giggle. 

“Keigo! I’m trying to be serious here!” You exclaimed, in between your laughter. 

The feather stopped tickling you as Keigo replied, "I meant every single word. You're the other half of me. Baby Bird, you're my everything, my reason for living." Keigo took your hand, grazed his thumb over your knuckles, and placed a gentle kiss on your hand, his warm lips making your skin tingle. 

You two snuggled up together, as you relaxed lazily in the sun, his wings surrounding you in a protective and everlasting embrace. 


	9. Under Your Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Coffee Date
> 
> Shinso X Gender Neutral Reader
> 
> When Reader starts working at a maid and butler cafe, they yearn to discover more about a quiet, but mysterious Chef Shinso for reasons they don't quite understand.

The maid and butler cafe was buzzing, the customers were queuing around the block, eager to sample the new menu and attend the latest event: Kitty Cats. Each maid and butler were cosplaying as cute kitty cats and there was a variety of cat themed confectionery and drinks.

You had just recently started working at the cafe, and you already loved working with the team and admired all the effort the staff members put in to make each customer feel at home and special. 

Despite how hard working the staff were and how friendly they were towards you, you couldn't help but notice an outcast among them. His name was Hitoshi Shinso, he worked as a chef, and though he was quiet and mainly kept to himself, you could sense he had a good heart. So, you couldn't figure out the reason why the other staff members kept their distance. 

Occasionally, you stole glances at him and you noticed he worked with a skilled grace, producing mouth watering dishes. When it was quiet in the cafe, you couldn’t help but wander over towards the kitchen, to watch him work. You wanted to try to get to know him, but were concerned about distracting him whilst he was working. So, you settled for saying hi and making small talk every now and then. 

At the end of a rather trying shift, (the customers seemed even rowdier today), you were taking the trash out into the back alley of the cafe, when you were accosted by some overzealous fans.

"Heyyy! It's them! The cutest Kitty Cat!" One person shouted in excitement. 

"Take a picture with us! Can you sign my shirt or my notebook?!" Another fan screamed as they rushed over to you, trying to pull you closer to them to take a photo. They were thrusting pieces of paper in your face and shouting incomprehensibly. You were squished in between the fans, and it was overwhelming, having your personal space invaded. Your eyes darted about looking for an escape but there seemed to be none. The fans then started pulling on your cat ears and were demanding you to perform the ‘Nya Nya’ dance. You tried to get away, to tell them to back off, but they were beyond listening. You could feel the panic rising in your chest, it felt as if you were being crushed by an invisible weight. The only thing you could think to do was to hunch yourself up into a ball, block out the world and hope they got bored and went away. 

“Hey! What’s going on here?” A gruff, yet oddly familiar voice shouted.

One of the fans replied, "We were just asking them for an autograph." 

"Leave this place now and never come back." The voice commanded, full of anger. 

You heard footsteps walk into the distance followed by terrified gasps and hurried steps running away. You didn't dare look up, you wanted to remain safe in your bubble. 

It grew silent in the alley, and you felt comforting arms on your shoulders, coaxing you back to the present. 

"Kitty Cat, it's ok, they're gone now. You're safe." You glanced up and saw it was Shinso. His brows were furrowed in concern, his eyes soft under the glow of the street lamps. 

"How did you make them go away?" You asked.

"I just used my quirk: Brainwashing." Shinso stated simply. 

All the pieces of the puzzle slid into place in your mind, but you thought better than to pry. You made a note to save your questions for later. 

Shinso offered his hand out to help you off the ground, whilst awkwardly avoiding eye contact with you. 

You took his hand and the moment your fingers slid into his, an inexplicable thing happened. For most of your life, you felt as if you were floating through the air, a helium balloon, forever wandering, trying to find your place in a crazy and chaotic world and when yours and Shinso's skin made contact, you felt grounded as if a sense of calm came over you. 

"If you um.. want, I'll walk you home, if you're… um.. still feeling shaken up." Shinso offered. 

"Yes, please, I'd like that." You replied, smiling brightly. 

"We should probably continue to hold hands though, um.. wouldn't want to get separated… cos it's so dark out now…." Shinso mumbled awkwardly. 

As Shinso walked you home, he was quiet, not saying much, but every so often, he gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. He was deep in thought as he contemplated the events earlier that day. Ever since he first laid eyes on you, he was mesmerized, and couldn’t help but watch over you from afar, and he was curious to find out more about you, but given his reputation, he didn’t want to scare you off. He couldn’t mess things up with his Kitty Cat, so he kept his distance. He was still incredulous that you were not afraid of him, that you could see beyond his villainous quirk and see him for who he truly is, inside his heart. But, he broke the promise he made to himself. He was drawn to you, like a magnet and couldn’t hold back any longer. Then, as he held your hand, he finally understood. You were his person. The person he was meant to be with. Forever. And as he walked with your fingers interlaced, he knew he’d do anything to make you happy. After all, he had fallen completely under your spell. 


	10. A Guiding Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Star Gazing 
> 
> A Struggling Kai Chisaki x Fem Reader
> 
> Whilst looking up at the stars, a struggling Kai, battling his inner demons can no longer hold back his true feelings and worries....
> 
> (This is written from Kai's POV)

“Did you know scientists are figuring out a way for humans to travel to different galaxies? It’s only a matter of time. It’s predicted that there will be another ice age in roughly one hundred thousand years, and it’s possible for another meteor to hit the Earth, similar to what happened to the dinosaurs.” Angel said as she lay on her back against the cool grass, gazing up at the night sky, her eyes full of wonder. 

I turned my head towards her. Even though I could barely see anything in the darkness, I’m sure I could see her eyes sparkle as she spoke about the possibilities of space travel. I love listening to her talk about the things she’s passionate about, I could listen to her melodic voice for hours.

“Space travel does sound cool, but don’t you think humans should be focusing their energy on trying to heal the planet? Humans, as a race, all we do is destroy. We’re a sickness on the Earth. Sometimes I think the world would be better off if humans were somehow eradicated from the planet. Then, the Earth could truly heal and repair itself.” I replied. I was laying down on the grass, my prosthetic hands laced together across my stomach. It was a warm night, despite the gentle breeze in the air. The stars glowed dimly above against the pitch black sky. The moon was full and shined brightly, seeming to cast its glow on us. 

“As humans, we’re constantly struggling with our race’s duality. As much as humans destroy, we also possess the ability to create and add beauty to the world. Look at what we’ve created in terms of music, and art. Plus, if we weren’t able to create, then you would never have been able to touch again with your prosthetic hands.” Angel spoke with a wisdom that seemed far beyond her years. 

“Hm.. I guess that’s true. But, those same pieces in the museums, were stolen from their native lands. We’re just so greedy as a species. I should know a thing or two about greed...”

“Hm… True. I know when there’s so much darkness in the world, it’s easy to only see the bad things, but don’t forget: Light expels the darkness. It’s not all consuming. Our light shines in the simplest of things, like helping a stranger, paying someone a compliment or it could even be as simple as the warmth of a hug.” Angel turned her gaze towards me and we locked eyes. The way her piercing eyes held mine, my breath hitched in my throat. I wanted so badly to look away, but I couldn’t. Her eyes were searching mine, what for, I had no idea. 

“In the words of Dumbledore, light shines in even the darkest of places, if one only remembers to turn on the light.” I laughed softly and looked back up at the stars, breaking the spell. 

Angel laughed, the sound of pure joy. It was a delight to my ears. I wish I could sound as free. If only I deserved such simple pleasures. 

“Wise words indeed.” She murmured. She returned to look up at the sky, a contented sigh escaping her lips.

“There is something peaceful about the night. There’s a certain stillness to it, it calms me.” I whispered. 

“I get what you mean. The caress of the breeze on my face, the stars, raging balls of fire burning millions of light years away, lighting up the night sky, it grounds me. My hopes and dreams are so vivid, so out of this world, I worry that sometimes, as I focus on succeeding, I worry I’m going to get lost in them.” Angel spoke poetically, with undertones of sadness. My heart ached for her. Every so often, she would allude to past saddening events. I didn’t know the specifics, but I wish I could do something to help her heal. 

“You won’t get lost.” I stated matter of factly. 

“How do you know?” She asked.

“Because, we’re the same, Angel. Both dreamers that want to help people. To make the world a better place, even if the world doesn’t realise what it needs yet. That’s what our dreams are for. So, when we use our wings to fly away in our dreams, we always have a reason to return to the ground.” As I said it, I suddenly felt embarrassed, that was such a weird thing to say. I cleared my throat and started to absentmindedly play with the blades of grass, plucking them and discarding them. 

Angel didn’t say anything, but the silence didn’t feel awkward. It was a comfortable silence, one of understanding. A sudden warmth spread over my hand and I paused in my grass picking. Angel held my hand firmly in hers. Her skin was soft. Never have I been so grateful to be able to feel her touch. Our fingers interlaced.

“But, there’s always the risk that when we return to the ground, people won’t understand why we do what we do, and they’ll try to tether us to the ground, out of fear, spite, jealousy.” Angel murmured. 

“Or, worse, still, they could try to hurt us, to clip our wings. Prevent us from ever flying or dreaming ever again.” My voice came out as a whisper. Fragments of past memories flooded my mind and I squeezed my eyes shut to try to push them back down. 

I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand and Angel delicately stroked my skin with her thumb. 

“I’d never let anyone hurt you, ever again, you know. Kai, you can trust me. I know your scars run deep, you’ve been through so much and I know you’re trying to heal, but it takes time.” Angel turned to face me again, those eyes boring into mine, with so much understanding. No, it was more than that. It was empathy. Her eyes glistened in the dim glow. 

I couldn’t return her gaze, instead I looked away as tears threatened to spill over. I swallowed a lump in my throat. 

“People will say, crying is a sign of weakness, but that’s not true. Crying, revealing that vulnerability, is strength.” Angel’s words struck a chord with me. I hadn’t thought of that before. When I was in the Yakuza, power, control, ruthlessness, those were things I considered to be strength. 

“Angel, I’ve done such terrible, unforgivable things. At the time, I truly believed I was doing what was right for the world. A sort of tough love. But, I see now, I transformed into a monster with a soul torn to shreds and a fucked up sense of right and wrong. You inspire me, Angel, you inspire me to reform my ways, to try to make up for what I’ve done. But, there are some things that will forever remain broken. You make me so happy, but I worry that I don’t deserve you. How is it fair that I get a happy ending after the countless lives I’ve destroyed? You know all about my past, how can you possibly love a beast like me?” The worries that had been weighing so heavily on my mind spilled out, like a dam that’s burst. I closed my eyes, afraid to see her reaction, afraid she’ll finally wake up and see the monster before her, and then she’ll leave. Sharp pains arose in my heart at the thought of never being with her again. 

I felt soft, supple lips move against my own. She stroked her delicate fingers across my chin. I pulled her closer, not wanting to be any space between us. I kissed her hungrily, afraid that if I didn’t hold on to her, I’d discover she was a mirage, sent to torment me. There was no hesitation in her kiss, only confidence. Assurance. She poured all her feelings into that kiss. Feelings that words couldn’t possibly convey and I think I finally understood, just a little bit. It was simple really. She loved me, for me, with all my flaws. I will never be able to change the past, but the future is in my hands. 

I can only hope that this woman, my beautiful Angel remains by my side, who saved me so many times, continues to help guide me on the path of light. 


	11. Reignited Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Road Trip Date
> 
> Atsumu Miya X Gender Neutral Reader 
> 
> Reader decides to go on a road trip but doesn't get very far before they have car troubles.....
> 
> (Ahh, so behind.. but hope you enjoy reading!) xx
> 
> No TW for this one, apart from Reader checking out Atsumu lol

As you sped down the highway with your windows rolled down, the breeze blowing through your hair, music blasting at an obnoxious volume, you singing at the top of your lungs to your favourite song, you suddenly felt as if you drove over something, as you felt a small bump, but since everything seemed fine with the car, you shrugged it off. A few miles down the line, the car started behaving weirdly, it was as if the wheels weren’t doing what you were telling them to do and you couldn’t drive the car in a straight line. 

“What the fuck?” You muttered to yourself under your breath. You pulled over to the side of the road and inspected the car. On one of your tyres, you spotted the issue: A nail had embedded itself in your tyre, causing all the air to escape. You sighed in frustration, this was the last thing you needed. You took your phone out of your pocket and brought up the number for your local garage. Your finger hesitated over the call button for a second, before you took a deep breath and dialed. You just hoped it wasn’t  _ his  _ turn on shift today….

You leant back against the car as you felt the sun shine on your face. You took a sip of your water and wondered how long the garage was going to take. Whilst you were waiting, you had got your spare tyre out and had tried to swap them over, but you soon discovered your jack was broken. 

Then, a truck emerged from the distance, and as it got closer, you noticed the garage’s logo. Yes! It was about time. You smiled in relief that you were saved, but your smile soon faded as you saw who stepped out the truck. Your heart dropped to your stomach and your mood darkened. Atsumu, a man with gorgeous blonde hair, chocolate, brown eyes and an athletically lean body from his old volleyball days, gave you a cocky smirk and his eyebrow raised as he noticed your attempt to change your tyres over. 

Before he could speak, you cut him off, “Don’t say a word, Atsumu. Just so you know, I am more than capable of changing a tyre, so don’t even think about making any jokes. It just so happens, my jack is broken and the screws are on too tightly.” Your cheeks puffed out in defiance. You were not in the mood for his teasing. 

Atsumu held up his hands in surrender, but still retained the amused grin on his face. “Of course, I have complete faith in your mechanical abilities. I seem to remember you being excellent with your hands…” You narrowed your eyes at him in annoyance whilst trying to block out the past memories. Your hands travelling down his toned abs… Atsumu placing gentle kisses on your inner thighs… 

You shook the thoughts away and told him to get to work. He gave you a salute and started to get equipment from his truck. As he worked, you noticed how his shirt clung to his muscular body with sweat under the heat of the sun. How his biceps flexed as he carried your spare tyre over… 

You shook your head to scatter the thoughts away. Nope, not gonna happen. You two had broken up a few years ago in college and you wanted to leave the past alone, but you were struggling to rein in your thoughts.

Atsumu soon finished his work, and your car was ready to go back onto the road again. Your paths were soon to become parallel lines once more. All those years ago, your worlds were never supposed to have collided, but they did. Atsumu was the cocky bad boy, you, the straight A student wanting to dominate the world (in the best way), but that one summer, you and Atsumu grew closer and were inseparable. He was your first love. He was the one you shared your first time with. The memories floated around in your head and you felt a lump in your throat and a sinking feeling build in your stomach as you watched Atsumu gather his tools away. All those feelings you thought were long forgotten came flooding back and you realised you missed him. You missed his warm body against yours as he held you close. You missed his relentless teasing. You missed how his lips felt against yours. But most importantly, you missed the way he would bring the sunshine into your life. Was it possible he might feel the same way? 

Before you could change your mind, you blurted out, "Hey, Atsumu, um.. as a thankyou for coming to my rescue, could I maybe buy you a drink?" You squinted your eyes closed, half afraid of the answer, of rejection. 

But, Atsumu stopped mid step, turned back towards you, his eyes alight with glee and that familiar glint of lust which made butterflies float in your tummy, and he simply smiled that cocky, but beautifully breath taking smile of his, and replied, "Sweetheart, I thought you'd never ask…." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
